Tokyo Ghoul: :rebellion Chapter1
by MellowFires
Summary: An English outcast has his life turned upside down by a tragic accident, and he suspects his only friend of committing the crime. AU.
Tokyo, Japan. 20th Ward, 4 years ago.

"Got your stuff?"

"Yeah, mom," Derek says.

"Remember, be safe and ma-"

"Leave the boy alone, Hanako-san." Jake says.

"Oh, o-okay." Hanako stutters.

"Bye, Derek."

"See you, son."

Derek walks out of his house and looks down on the sheet Kiyomi High gave him. He follows the route his mom and he took. He reaches Kiyomi High and sits outside. Derek takes out a container with jasmine rice and vegetables. He takes out his chopsticks, but can't pick up his rice. Derek looks back in his packed lunch bag, he sees a spoon and fork with a note on it.

The note says:

"Just in case you're still not used to eating with chopsticks."

-Mom

Derek chuckles and picks them up and proceeds to eat his food.

"Why are you not eating with chopsticks," someone asked in Japanese.

Derek looks up to see a blue haired girl looking down at him.

Derek says in his best Japanese,

"Oh, uhh, I'm not from here. I- uh, just moved in here from England."

"That's okay, I'll teach you how to use them," she says while smiling.

She picks up his chopsticks and then the chimes made a sound.

"Guess we have to go back in school. My name's Touka, by the way."

"Derek."

They both bow and then they walk into their class.

The school day ends and Touka and Derek go back to their houses. When Derek reaches his house, he sees the door has been broken in. He rushes through the broken down door and looks on the floor. He sees a trail of blood going into his parents' room. Derek steps in cautiously and sees his father on the floor, with his guts spilled out. Tears flow down Derek's cheeks and they overflow. He holds in his vomit so that he doesn't give himself away.

There is a blue haired ghoul who is trying to eat his mother.

"Mom," Derek cries out, "no!"

The ghoul turns around and sees Derek. Derek scowls at him and runs downstairs into his basement, as the ghoul's kagune is released and scaly armor surrounds the ghoul. Derek finds a briefcase and opens it and a red sword like object that has a purple essence surrounding it. He runs upstairs and finds the ghoul, with an evil smirk on his face. Derek takes the sword and slices the ghoul's armor in half. The ghoul acts surprised and he looks like he's a bit anxious. He looks into Derek's eyes and he sees anger and fire. Derek swings his sword and impales the ghoul and repeats the process. The ghoul is getting stabbed over and over; the ghoul falls to the floor, screaming in agony. Blood splatters onto Derek's face. Derek lifts up his sword.

" **Good riddance.** " Derek stabs the ghoul and lifts the sword up, cutting the ghoul in half. Derek drops the quinque and rushes back to his mother. He hopes to save her, but it's too late. She's dead. They're dead. Derek walks back to the ghoul's carcass. He notices the ghoul's blue hair, and Derek knows only one person with blue hair.

The next day.

Police and CCG investigators are at Derek's house. A 30 year-old investigator, Shinohara, is taking care of Derek.

"I'm going to school now, Shinohara-san," Derek announces.

Shinohara walks up to him and puts his hand on his shoulder.

"Please," Shinohara told Derek, "call me Yuki."

"Ok, Yuki-sensei."

Shinohara laughs.

"Get outta here, kid."

Derek goes on his way to school and waves goodbye to Yuki with a smile. He turns around and his face turns serious. He gets to school and sits on the bench he met Touka, waiting for her. He sees her and walks up to her.

"Touka-senpai, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can. What's on your mind?"

"Are you a ghoul?"

Touka stands still. She scratches her arm.

"Kirishima Touka. Are you a ghoul?"

"No. No, I'm not."

Derek gets out a sandwich from his packed lunch and puts it in front of Touka's mouth.

"Eat it," Derek tells her.

"What?"

"Prove to me you're not a ghoul and eat it."

Touka takes the sandwich out of his hands.

"I'm a bit full anyway."

"EAT THE FUCKING SANDWICH."

Touka holds the sandwich with her right hand. She opens her mouth and bites it. She fake chews it and swallows it.

"Eat it all."

"I don't want to."

"May I remind you, I have CCG on speed dial. I could kill you with the touch of a button. I won't if you just finish the sandwich."

The school wind chimes ring. Touka drops the sandwich and runs inside, crying. Derek walks slowly to his class, with fire in his eyes.

Derek heads home. He walks back home and goes straight to bed. He relives everything. He remembered the blue-haired ghoul. He remembered his parents' death. He swore revenge on the whole Kirishima family. Derek hears someone coming upstairs to his room, so he pretends to be asleep. Shinohara brings Derek's dinner and puts the plate on his desk. Shinohara's phone rings. BEEP.

"Hello. Yes, this is Shinohara Yukinori. Oh, the 20th ward rundown. Yeah, it seems… hold on a second… the Kirishima family have moved to a different location outside of Tokyo." Derek's eyes spring up.

The day after.

Derek jumps out of bed, quickly gets changed and runs out of the front door. He runs to school and looks around. He asked Yoriko, Touka's best friend.

"Hey, Yoriko, where's Touka?"

"She's not here. She went with her family to some country; she never told me where she was going but she said she'd be back in a week or two."

Derek walks away and makes a fist with his right hand.


End file.
